A Pirate's Life for Me
by jalyssa
Summary: i know a lot of people have been writing about Jack and Elizabeth on the island but i couldnt resist writing one of my own :) i'm open for suggestions!
1. Stranded

CHAPTER ONE  
  
Elizabeth Turner sat on the beach watching the sun set. Jack Sparrow had made a roaring fire and was now adding more dried branched to the flames. She watched the glitter of the flames in his dark eyes. Though she would never admit it, Elizabeth was starting to enjoy Jack's company. He may be a bit...slippery, but he was a good person, who was smart and funny, and even a bit good-looking. She shook these thoughts from her head. A pirate would never see her as anything more than the prissy governors daughter. Her eyes fell instead on the rum bottle Jack had given her. She had only taken a few sips of it. 'If I'm, going to be stranded on this island, i might as well make the most of it' she thought and took a huge swig from the bottle.  
  
As Jack added wood to the fire, he noticed Elizabeth looking at him. A shiver ran down his spine. No girl had ever made him feel this way. Jack stole a glance at Elizabeth,who was now drinking rum. her soft hair lifted slightly in the sea breeze. he could barely make out the smoothness of her newly tanned skin in the fading sunlight. 'God, she's beautiful' he thought, and as quickly as he thought this, he shook his head. he wouldn't allow himself to feel this way. he was captain jack sparrow. he loved the black pearl and nothing else. besides, Elizabeth loved will. she couldn't love a pirate like him. he sighed and lifted the run bottle to his lips and drank half of it at once.  
  
"Yo ho, yo ho! a pirate's life for me!" Elizabeth and Jack were dancing and singing around the fire. Elizabeth knew she had drank way too much, but didn't care. She wasn't used to this sort of freedom at home and was intent on taking full advantage of it.  
Jack had fallen to the ground, and dragged Elizabeth with him. She looked at his face. His dark tan skin flickered in the firelight, and his gold teeth flashed.  
"When i get the Pearl back, I'm gonna teach this song to the whole crew, and we'll sing it all the time!" Jack declared.  
"If we even get off this place," muttered Elizabeth. "what if we never do? what if will is dead? everything is just so horribly wrong!"  
And all the fear and sadness she had been holding back suddenly let loose. she sobbed into her hands. jack put a comforting arm around her shoulder. suddenly realizing what he was doing, he almost pulled it back, but to his surprise, Elizabeth dint seem bothered by this action. Instead she leaned into his body and rested her head on his shoulder.  
"things could be worse, love" he told her. "you could be here all alone. at least you've got someone to keep you company!"  
"you're right." she said, sitting up slightly, and turning her head to look into Jack's eyes. A tear stained a streak on her cheek.  
Jack lifted his hand to wipe the tear away. Her skin was so soft and smooth. He stroked her cheek lightly. Her eyes were brown orbs, reflecting in the fire, staring back into his. He leaned in closer and pressed his lips against hers. She kissed him back, deeply. Jack's skin was suddenly covered in goose bumps, even though it was a warm evening. electric shocks were coursing through his veins. Her tongue was gently massaging his, and her hands encircled around his neck. Jack suddenly pulled away.  
"I shouldn't have done that." he muttered. Elizabeth's face fell. She could still taste him on her lips. "I'm sorry" she heard him whisper.  
"well, I'm not sorry." Elizabeth stated.  
Jack looked back at her. "what about will? you love him"  
"yes, i do love him- like a brother, but nothing more. i don't know what it is about you, jack sparrow. you're the one i want"  
"well," he said, sneaking his hand onto her back, "i know I'm irresistible." she smiled as he pulled her in for a kiss.  
Her hands resumed their place around his neck as his carressed her back. those same shivers kept shooting all over jack's skin. he explored her mouth and kissed his way to her smooth neck as his fingers untied the back of her dress.  
The night sky above was dotted with thousands of stars and the fire slowly died down to glowing embers, the rum bottles lying in the sand, forgotten. 


	2. Rescued

CHAPTER TWO  
  
Elizabeth awoke to the gentle sound of waves crashing on the beach. The first rays of the sun spilled over the horizon, turning the sky a magnifincant shade of orange. She stirred and felt something solid and warm beside her. Turning her head, she saw Jack Sparrow. She had her arm draped across his bare chest and her head was resting on his shoulder. They were lying in a makeshift bed of. She lifted her head, and Jack stirred and opened eyes. He smiled down at Elizabeth and gently kissed her lips.  
"'Morning, love" he whispered, "Sleep well?"  
"Perfectly." She answered, and snuggled in closer to Jack. She felt so safe, so happy; she never wanted to leave this spot.  
Jack ran his fingers threw her soft hair, and stared at the sky. 'This moment is perfect' he thought.  
Then, all too soon for Elizabeth's liking, Jack was sitting up and putting on his shirt. "Well, darling, we best get a move on if we wanna get off this godforsaken spit of land."  
"Well, Mr. Sparrow, where do you suggest we start? Should we rope some sea turtles?" she asked sarcastically. Jack laughed, remembering the story Gibbs told about how he escaped the island last time.  
"No, love. I didn't use sea turtles last time. Just bartered my way off on a passing ship. We'll have to find another way."  
  
3 hours later, they had yet another roaring fire, which caught onto some of the palm trees. Black smoke filled the sky above them.  
"There!" said Jack, plopping himself on the sand, "Someone's bound to see that!"  
"I hope you're write." Sighed Elizabeth, setting herself beside Jack.  
"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, love." He said, putting his arm around her, "Of course I'm right."  
She leaned into him, but then suddenly sat up. "Jack! Look!"  
A ship came into view on the horizon.  
"It can't be." jack whispered, but it was. The Black Pearl came closer and closer. Jack and Elizabeth were both standing now. They could see figures on the ship, but couldn't make out their faces. A small boat was lowered and rowed to the beach.  
"Anamaria." Jack stated.  
"Well, well, Jack Sparrow. Come on, we don't have all day. We've got the bloody Commodore on our tail. They scrambled into the boat and Anamaria began to row back. "Don't expect me to save your arse again, Sparrow. It's more than you deserve, stealing my ship, promising me a better one, and then getting yourself marooned with me to save you." They were at the Pearl now, and climbed up over the side to find the whole crew staring at them.  
"How the bloody hell did you get the Pearl?" Jack demanded Anamaria  
"Will paid his blood, we killed them all, and then took the Pearl" said Anamaria simply. "RAISE ANCHOR! Hoist the sails!"  
"Elizabeth!" Elizabeth turned around to see Will coming towards her, and enveloped her in a huge hug. Jack scowled jealously, but turned away so no one would notice.  
"Will! It's so good to see you! I was so worried that you were dead!" Elizabeth pulled back to look at him. He looked rather solemn. "Is everything all right?" she asked.  
"Yes, of course." He said. "I've got to get working. I have to show Anamaria something down below."  
Elizabeth turned to look at Anamaria. She was handing Jack his coat and hat. "Captain Jack Sparrow, the Black Pearl is yours." And with that she turned around, and Will went to meet her, and led her to the door to the lower decks. Elizabeth noticed he was guiding her, with his hand resting gently on her lower back. 


	3. The Truth Comes Out

Thank you people who reviewed! it makes me so happy ! :) im really sorry this took so long, but every time i would open microsoft word my computer would freeze (stupid iMacs), so anywho, here's the next chapter, sorry its so short! :(  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
Jack was at the wheel of the black pearl, gazing out at the neverending horizon. He was humming tunelessly to himself and every now and then he would glance at his compass and shift the wheel a little.  
"...and really bad eggs, drink up me 'earties, yo ho..."  
  
Elizabeth came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist and set her chin on his shoulder. "Jack?" she said quietly.  
  
"yes, love?"  
  
"i don't want to return to port royal. i want to stay here on the Pearl, with you"  
  
"so don' go back" jack said simply.  
  
"but we have to take Will back. someone's bound to catch us if we return to port royal"  
  
"it's dun't look like the whelp's too content on returnin home at the momen' " Jack said, and pointed over to the railing a little ways down the ship.  
  
Elizabeth looked where he was pointing a found it hard to surpress a grin. Will was leaning onto the rail and had his arm around Anamaria. He leaned in for a kiss but then she pulled away nervously and glanced around to see if anyone was watching. Will followed suit, and saw that Elizabeth was looking right at them. He also noticed that she was standing extremely close to Jack...  
  
He quickly removed his arm from Anamaria's shoulder. 'i was going to have to deal with this sooner or later' he thought, 'she's going to be heartbroken...' He and anamaria walked to where elizabeth and jack were standing. Elizabeth had since let go of jack and was now standing beside him.  
  
"Elizabeth, I-" he stopped at the look on her face. She didnt seem angry, or sad, or hurt, sa he expected. If anything she looked happy.  
  
"It's ok Will, i understand" she said smiling.  
  
'this is going well' thought a surprised Will, 'she's taking this great' And then he noticed Jack's arm around her back.  
  
"You two, too?" he said, amazed. He really didnt think Jack Elizabeth's type, nor Elizabeth Jack's type.  
  
"yea, us two, too." slurred Jack. "now, wha's the point in havin' an able-bodied crew if they don' do their work?" he asked pointedly to Will and Anamaria.  
  
"Aye, captain" said Anamaria, who until now,didnt know what to say. She thought Elizabeth would be furious with her for taking Will, but she seemed to be happy for them. She couldnt believe her and Jack were an item. So the ol' cap'n finally found someone, she thought as she tied a rope.  
  
~~~~~  
  
sorry it was so short, but i'm on a time limit here. if anyone has any suggestions for the story, please tell me, i could use them! i really dont know what should happen next. 


	4. Attack on the Pearl

CHAPTER FOUR  
  
That night, aboard the Black Pearl, lying comfortably in Jack's arms, Elizabeth woke with a start. She looked around, and saw Jack lying next to her sound asleep. Nothing seemed out of place, so she couldn't figure out why she had woke so suddenly. She leaned back into Jack's arms, and then heard an explosion, and panicked voices on deck. Jack muttered groggily.  
"Jack, wake up!" Elizabeth said, shaking him slightly.  
"whassamatter, love?" he slurred, still trying to wake up.  
"Somethings wrong, I heard an explosion." Elizabeth said hurriedly.  
Jack suddenly became more alert. He jumped out of bed, and Elizabeth followed him out of the Captains cabin.  
"Gibbs!" Jack hollered, "What be the matter?!"  
"Attack! We're under attack! It's the Royal Navy. They're after, you, Cap'n, and her!" Gibbs said, pointing at Elizabeth.  
"what? why are they after me!" Elizabeth asked angrily.  
"well, i s'pose they think they're coming to rescue you. It's the bloody commodore on the Dauntless, and looks like they think you've been kidnapped by Jack."  
Elizabeth could find no words for this last statement.  
"They've hit us pretty good, jack" It was Will, with Anamaria standing beside him. "we can still out run them, but they'll stay close behind."  
"It's me they're after, this is all the Commodores doing, he just wants me to marry him." Elizabeth spat angrily.  
"We can't outrun em forever Cap'n!" Anamaria stated.  
"Jack, I will not be responsible for your death!"Elizabeth said, "if i go over the Dauntless, they will most likely stop chasing the Pearl...."  
"No." Jack said, "you're staying right here with me"  
"cap'n, they'll catch us eventually, it will be the death of us all!" Anamaria shouted over the loud cannons.  
"Jack, there's no other way. If i go over to the Dauntless, i can convince the commodore to stop the attack."  
"I don't want you to leave, love" Jack said.  
The pain in his eyes was almost unbearable for Elizabeth "Jack, i don't want to leave, but if i stay, you'll be killed! you must see this Jack! I don't want to killed!"  
Jack said nothing, and Elizabeth could tell he was thinking. He led Elizabeth over to railing on the other side of the ship, where 4 smaller boats were tied. "ok, go, Elizabeth. I don't want you to, though. Go back to Port Royal. When it's safe, I'll come back for you! Just stat in Port Royal and whatever you do, don't' marry bloody Norrington. I'll come back and get you!"  
Elizabeth nodded, and kissed Jack passionately, before lowering herself into a lifeboat. As she began to row away, Jack leaned over the rail and said "Elizabeth, I love you!"  
Elizabeth stopped rowing, and gazed up at him. "I love you, too, Jack." and with that, she made her way across the black water to the dauntless.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Elizabeth climbed over the rail of the Dauntless easily now that she had a pair of breeches borrowed from Anamaria. She sighed as both of her feet hit the deck. This was the last place she wanted to be, on a Navy Ship, with the commodore, and-  
"Elizabeth!"  
"Father?" Elizabeth questioned, and turned to her left, where her father came striding towards her.  
"Oh, thank heavens you're safe!" he said pompously. "Bring those blasted pirates down, Norrington!"  
"Father! Commodore, do no such thing!"  
"Elizabeth!" said the commodore, who hadn't noticed her. "Are you all right? Were they horrible to you? What-"  
"Stop this attack at once, Commodore! These pirates saved my life when I was marooned on the island, and now they've returned me to you unharmed!"  
"Marooned on an island? They marooned you?" Governor Swann inquired.  
"Not *these* pirates!" said Elizabeth exasperatedly, "these pirates saved me when the pirates who attacked Port Royal marooned me!! Now, i beg of you, please, order you men to abstain from firing!"  
The commodore opened his mouth, but no words came out.  
"Gillette, order the men to hold fire," the commodore said to the man at his right.  
"thank you, commodore" Elizabeth said, and breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"we make for port royal men!" the commodore told the sailors, and retreated below deck.  
"Elizabeth, what are you wearing?" Governor said, breaking the silence that had fallen upon them, looking at her breeches. "It is not appropriate for a lady of your status to wear such things."  
"When you're aboard a pirate's ship, a corset and skirts are not exactly appropriate, Father! Use your common sense!" Elizabeth snapped. She would not be taking any more from her Father or the Commodore. She'd had enough.  
Elizabeth stomped off into the room she had been locked into when the men were planning to attack the Isle de Muerta.  
She would just have to wait a little bit for Jack and Will and the rest of the crew to come back to Port Royal for her. 


	5. Surprising News in Port Royal

CHAPTER 5  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
She would just have to wait a little bit for Jack and Will and the rest of the crew to come back to Port Royal for her.  
  
~~~~  
  
And wait she did. On her return to Port Royal, Elizabeth would wake up every morning before dawn, and walk to the battlements. As the sun rose, she would stand there, staring at the horizon, waiting to see the sails of Pearl come into view. And every evening, she would watch the sunset from the battlements, waiting, longing, and wishing. She continued in this manner for several weeks. 'Surely, it would be safe for them to come now' she thought. But the Pearl never came.  
Her father and her rarely spoke now, only at mealtimes, and even then it was hard to find words to speak. Elizabeth was always curt and snappish when talking to him, partly because she didn't want to be treated like a child her whole life, and partly because of her anger. Why hadn't the Pearl come back for her yet? Had they all forgotten about her? Jack loved me, she thought, he wouldnt forget about me...unless he really didnt mean it. did he love her? was it all just an act to get her in bed?  
Elizabeth started to feel weak. She would wake up exhausted after a full nights sleep, and would vomit into her pot. Her father blamed these occurences on the fact that Elizabeth was hardly ever home and was out and about all the time, but that didn't seem right to Elizabeth,  
One morning, about 2 months since she left the Pearl, her maids were trapping her body into one of those bloody corsets. She couldn't help but notice it felt a lot tighter than usual, and that's saying a lot.  
"Marie, must you tie my corset so tight?" she said breathlessly, as Marie took another sharp tug on the strings.  
"Its the same as i always do it, miss," said Marie, "s'no tighter than it was last time you wore it."  
Elizabeth bit her lip to keep from gasping out. She walked down the stairs of the mansion, and decided she would take a walk down by the docks. She was heading for the door, when she felt extremely lightheaded. Maybe she should stay home today....  
Before she could make the decision, Elizabeth collapsed on the floor in a faint.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"She'll be all right, Governor." Elizabeth heard a voice say. "i suggest she steer clear of tight corsets."  
Elizabeth opened her eyes to find Doctor Peters and her father looking down on her.  
"Ah! she's awake" said the Dr. Peters, "Now, Governor, im going to have to ask you to leave as I run over a list of pre-cautinary questions with Elizabeth.  
Governor Swann nodded, and retreated silently.  
"Now, Elizabeth, your father tells me you've been having morning sickness quite frequently, is that correct?"  
"Yes" Elizabeth muttered.  
"Any headaches, fever, anything out of the ordinary?" he asked  
"well...."Elizabeth said, "i'm a bit late....for...well..." ELizabeth was blushing now  
"If there's something wrong, then by all means, tell me" Dr. Peters said  
"My menstrual cycle is a bit late" Elizabeth finally blurted out.  
"Really?" said Dr. Peters, opening his black medical bag, "how late, may i ask?"  
"oh....well, i think it's been....almost....two months, now" Elizabeth said. Now that she said it out loud, it didn't sound good at all.  
"hm....morning sickness, irregular menstrual cycle.....i'm afraid i'm going to have to examine you again, miss swann" said Dr. Peters.  
Elizabeth sighed. This couldn't be good.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ "Governor Swann, I have some news for you" said Doctor Peters as he emerged from Elizabeth's room.  
"Is everything all right?" Governor Swann asked. He may not be on the best of terms with his daughter, but he cared about her well-being.  
"In a manner of speaking." the doctor said. "your daughter is with a child." ~~~~~~  
  
Elizabeth lay in bed, contemplating the doctors news. Her father had come in to check on her. She could tell by the look on his face the doctor had told him the news, but it appeared the Governor thought it best not to mention it.  
The doctor told her she was about two months along. A memory of her and Jack on the island came flooding into Elizabeth's mind. 'Of course' she thought. 'that was about two months ago. what am i going to do?'  
She was carrying Jack Sparrows child, the Jack Sparrow that said he loved her, the Jack Sparrow who said he'd come for her, but didn't. What was she going to do? 


	6. Tortuga

CHAPTER SIX  
  
"Brynn, don't pull mommies hair!" Elizabeth said sternly.  
The small 3-year-old let go of the dark golden strands reluctantly, and instead bussied herslef in playing with the plastic beads on her neckalce.  
Elizabeth was carrying her 3 year old daughter, Brynn, down the streets of Port Royal, on her way home form the market. She had moved out of her fathers mansion, and was residing in a small house at he edge of the town. Her father wasn't exactly happy about her desicion to leave, but he didn't seem saddened by it either. He had provided her with an average home, and had offered her a maid/nanny to take with her, but she had politley declined. she felt she had to do this on her own, to prove to herlself and everyone else, that she could do it.  
She looke down at her daughter. Brynn looked a lot like Elizabeth in the face, but you could tell she was definatley Jack Sparrows child. Her black wavy hair fell slightly past her shoulders, and her eyes were much darker than Elizabeth's, almost black.  
The Governor never knew who the father was. Elizabeth thought if she told him that it was Jack Sparrow, the pirate, she would be cut off from her father completely. she guessed he just assumed Brynn was Will's child.  
Elizabeth stopped by the docks. The sun was fully risen now, she had watched it rise from the battlements. She still looked for the Pear every morning and every night, though deep down she knew it would never come.  
She missed Will a lot. She had been her best friend, like a brother. Had he forgotten about her too, Just like Jack? Elizabeth was furious at herslef for trusting Jack, for believing him, for loving him. He had betrayed her. Speaking of Jack....  
"I hear ol' Jack Sparrow's finally coming around these 'ere parts" Elizabeth stopped dead as she heard a sailor telling his friends the news.  
"Jack Sparrow?" the other replied, "coming to Port Royal?"  
"Nah, Tortuga. He aint been around much. I hear he lost his ship. He's supposed to be staying for a couple o' days, and then he'll be off again, not to be heard of for another 5 years!"  
Elizabeth had heard enough. She quickened her pace home, shifting Brynn to her other arm. Jack Sparrow, in Tortuga? Elizabeth had to see him. Just to beleive he hadn't vanished off the face of the Earth.  
"Brynn, do you want to go on a boat?" Elizabeth asked her daughter.  
"Oh, can we, mommy? please, can we can we?" Brynn practically squealed.  
"We can go on one today!" Come on, let's go pack!" Elizabeth said as she opened the door to her small home. ~~~~  
  
Elizabeth sat by the rail of the Superior, the ship she had bartered her way to Tortuga on. Brynn sat in her lap, staring in awe as the sailors worked about.  
Elizabeth had on her pants that she had borrowed from Anamaria all those years ago, and a small bag of her and Brynn's belongings.  
The farther away the Superior got from Port Royal, the more nervous Elizabeth got. was she doing the right thing? 'well it's too late now she thought, and kissed Brynn on her forhead.  
  
~~~~  
With her room settled at some inn in the center of Tortuga, Elizabeth carried Brynn out into the streets. Having never been here before, she was in as much awe as Brynn was, turning her head this way and that, trying to see everything at once.  
As they passed a crown of rowdy men, Elizabeth held onto Brynn tighter, and continued walking for some time.  
After at least two hours, Elizabeth decided she would come out again tomorrow. She turned onto the street of her inn, and gasped.  
There he was, the infamous Jack Sparrow. He looked exactly the same as he had three years ago. Same coat, same hat, same beads in his hair. Jack hadn' t seen Eliabeth, and his back was now to her, as he was talking to a random sailor.  
Elziabeth gathered up her courage, and walked up so she was behind him.  
"...and now I no longer have me ship, so I'm just sailing place to place......"  
He sounded the same way too, elizabeth couldnt help but think.  
"Well, well, well," Elizabeth said, "the famous Jack Sparrow has finally decided to grace us with his prescence."  
"That's *Captain* Jack Sparrow to you, lu....." His voice trailed off as he turned around and saw who had spoken to him.  
He froze, apparently lost for words. Elizabeth was suddenly overcome with so many different emotions. She didnt knwo whether she wanted to run into his arms or slap him.  
"Elizabeth..."He whispered. Elizabeth had deiced on option number 2. With her free hand she slapped him with all her might, so hard her hand stung and turned red.  
"I suppose i deserved that one..." he muttered, rubbing his cheek. Then looked and Brynn, who stared innocently back.  
"Mommy, who is that man?" Brynn asked, and Jack looked at Elizabeth, waiting for her to answer. 


	7. Talking with Jack

CHAPTER SEVEN Elizabeth was the last person Jack had expected to see here in Tortuga, but there she was, looking just as beautiful as ever, holding a little girl in her arms.  
Her eyes were full of sadness and anger. "Elizabeth..." he whispered, but before he could get anything else out, her hand collided with his face in an extremely hard slap.  
"I supposed I deserved that one," said Jack, rubbing his cheek. His eyes fell to the little girl that Elizabeth was holding. He stared. She looked like Elizabeth, but with dark hair and eyes.  
"Mommy, who is that man?" the little girl asked, and Jack looked back at Elizabeth, waiting to here Elizabeth's answer. She had a daughter?  
Elizabeth didn't answer the girl, but instead said "Shh, Brynn, not now."  
"'Lizabeth, I- how- what are you doing here?" Jack managed to sputter out.  
"I came to talk to you, of course! Why else would I be here?" Elizabeth said angrily.  
"Listen, I'm sor-" Jack began, but he was cut off.  
"I don't want to here an explanation Jack. You lied to me! You told me you loved me! You told me you'd come back for me! To think I actually loved you once!"  
Jack did not know how to respond to this, but Elizabeth continued on. "I just came to see you, to see if you hadn't fallen off the face of the Earth, to see that you really did exist and it wasn't all a dream. And I came to tell you something."  
"What is it?" Jack said. Elizabeth had suddenly become serious.  
"I'd rather not talk about it HERE," Elizabeth said, nodding towards the crowded street. "Come with me," and Jack followed Elizabeth into the inn and up to her room. Brynn stared at Jack with great interest, and seemed to like the many beads in his hair. He walked n his usual swagger which made Brynn giggle.  
'What had Elizabeth been doing these past.. what was it, 3 years?' Jack thought, 'had she gotten married? Was this Norrington's child?' Jack cringed at the thought.  
They arrived at Elizabeth's room, and sat down in the 2 chairs. There was something else that had been bothering Elizabeth. "Where's Will?" she asked Jack.  
"Oh, he and Anamaria left the Pearl about a year or more back," Jack told her. "Went to settle somewhere in the Bahamas. I believe they were expecting a little one when we left 'em."  
"Oh," Elizabeth answered. Was everyone else happy but her? "Brynn, this is Captain Jack Sparrow." She told her daughter.  
"Really, Mommy?" said Brynn excitedly, "The pirate you told me about? The one you were waiting for?"  
Jack looked at Elizabeth. She had been waiting for him all these years? Elizabeth chanced a look at Jack before dropping her gaze. "Yes, he's the one." She sighed. "Jack, this is my daughter, Brynn."  
Jack smiled at the little girl who giggled, and then was put to bed by Elizabeth. Once Elizabeth was settled in her chair again, Jack asked, "How are you, Elizabeth?"  
"I could be better. Why didn't you come back?"  
"It's too late now anyway.is it the Commodore? Tell me you didn't marry the bloody commodore!" Jack said.  
"What? God no, Jack, I would never marry that man. Why would you say such a thing, Jack?"  
"Well, then who's.."  
"Jack, you can't tell?" asked Elizabeth, "I know Brynn looks a lot like me, but there's no denying she looks like her father. She has the exact same eyes as you"  
"What? You mean, I have a daughter? she's my daughter? 


	8. Kidnapping

hey everyone! i just wanted to apologize for the slow updates on my chapters! i usually have to rewrite them all to get them just the way i want them, or i can't think of anything to write! so thanks for being patient and thank you to all my reviewers! i really appreciate it! (oh, and sorry about the shortness of my chapters, but im not a very lengthy writer)  
  
CHAPTER 8  
  
"What? You mean, I have a daughter? she's my daughter?  
Elizabeth just nodded, and watched Jack's eyes wander over to where Brynn was silently sleeping.  
"I'm not asking anything of you, Jack," Elizabeth told him, "i know you just couldn't leave the ocean, it's your home. i just thought, seeing as you're her father, you should know, and i wanted Brynn to see her father at least once her lifetime. "  
Jack didn't say anything. Now that he thought about it, Brynn did look a lot like himself. She was just so small!  
"Isn't she beautiful?" Elizabeth asked him  
"She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen..." Jack whispered. "'Lizabeth, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry i never came back for you."  
"Why didn't you come back?" Elizabeth asked, she'd been dying to ask him .  
"I felt terrible when i didn't come back for you...but i..i was scared."  
Elizabeth was shocked. Jack Sparrow was the last person she thought would say he was scared.  
"i mean, I'm a pirate Elizabeth, i don't fall in love... i can't fall in love, but i did. and that scared me. I'd never felt that way before..."  
Jack got up and kneeled on the ground in front of Elizabeth. "I am so sorry, will you forgive me? please forgive me?"  
He looked so helpless, Elizabeth softened, and looked at him with almost pity.  
"I don't know if i can Jack," Elizabeth stammered "i can't trust you."  
Jack nodded silently.  
Suddenly, there was a loud boom, making Jack and Elizabeth jump, and Brynn wake up. "Mommy?" she said sleepily.  
"It's ok Brynn," Elizabeth said, going over to comfort Brynn, "Mommy's here...." and then there was another loud boom, and people screaming.  
"I know those cannons..." Jack whispered, "We have to get out of hear. "  
Elizabeth didn't need telling twice. She grabbed her bag and was out the door within seconds. She followed Jack out into the streets. People were running everywhere, and explosions were lighting the sky.  
"'lizabeth! over here, " Jack said, and pulled Elizabeth and a crying Brynn into a narrow alley. They stood in the shadows waiting.  
"Sh, Brynn, its all right." Elizabeth whispered, "Jack, what's going on?"  
"It's that bloody pirate, Drake," Jack told her, "He and his crew been after me for about a year now, no one's lasted as long as me!" he added proudly.  
"Captain Drake?" Elizabeth said with fear, "Jack, he's the worst pirate I've ever heard about, what did you do to make him mad?"  
"why is it always something i did?" Jack wondered aloud to himself, "i killed his first mate, but it was only in self defense, love! i be telling the truth! I'd be down in Davy Jones locker if i hadn't killed ol' Parkson, I'd be dead."  
"And so now they want to kill you?" Elizabeth stated more than asked.  
Before Jack could respond, a gun was being pointed at him and Elizabeth. Brynn gave a startled cry, as a very gruff looking man stepped out of the shadows, pistol i n his hand.  
"well well well, look who it is," said the man, "I knew we'd find ya, Jack Sparrow," and the man smiled showing horribly yellow teeth. Jack stood in front of Elizabeth and Brynn, blocking them from the mans pistol  
"got yerself a lass, Jack?" he said, eyeing Elizabeth, and made to aim at one of the her, but Jack took the pistol from him in one swift move, and had it pointed at his forehead. "tha' was very stupid of ye, Jack, you know there's more of us than you," and another man appeared in the alley.  
Before Jack could aim at the 2nd man, he had punched Jack in the face causing Jack to stumble over. "Run, Elizabeth!" he hollered, and Elizabeth made to run, but was caught by the 2nd pirate. The man tried to haul Elizabeth after him, but she tripped and fell. The man grabbed Brynn, who was screaming by now, and ran, Elizabeth crying after him for her daughter.  
  
Jack shot at him, but didn't hit him, and then remembered the man still in the alleyway, and shot him before anything else could happen.  
Elizabeth lay sobbing on the ground, calling out Brynn's name. Jack looked out onto the street, and saw the other pirates running towards the docks. They were leaving. Jack knelt down next to Elizabeth and pulled her into a hug, trying his best to comfort the mother who just lost hr child.  
  
The pirate climbed on board the Nightmare, carrying the crying girl, who was still wailing at the top of her lungs. "Shut up, girl!" he said, shaking her slightly, and took her into the captains quarters.  
"Well?" said Captain Drake, "did you get him, Keller? Did you get Sparrow?"  
"No, Cap'n, but i did get something that will help us get 'im!"  
"You fool! why didnt you just take him, you dog, why do you bring me this girl?"  
"Because, Cap'n, i think this 'ere's Sparrows kid, and he'll be coming after her!"  
"Keller, you scum, that may very well work, but it would have been a hell of a lot easier if you had just got Sparrow, and not his child! Now i gotta have a child on me boat, and a female at that! Bad luck to 'ave a lass on board, don't i always tell ye? well, no matter, it's too late to go back for sparrow now. But i'll get my revenge in time..." 


	9. The Kiss

hey, sorry if the last chapter seemed to kind of rush by, but i just had to get my idea out! thank you, reviewers, you make me happy! and OnlyPinkPrincess, please don't pull out your hair!  
  
CHAPTER 9  
  
It was too late for Jack to go after the Pirate, Jack knew that. They would be long gone by now. So instead, he half dragged a sobbing Elizabeth back up to her room at the Inn. She collapsed onto the bed.  
"Jack!" she cried, "We have to get them! We have to get Brynn back!"  
"I know, love," Jack said, "We will, but it's too late to go now. You just get some sleep."  
"I couldn't sleep now," Elizabeth murmured, tears still streaming down her face. "Jack, what will they do to her? She must be so scared..." and Elizabeth put her face in her hands.  
"She'll be all right, now, love," Jack reassured her, "Ol' Cap'n Drake is jus' usin' her as bait, so I'll come to 'em."  
"Oh, but Jack, if you go, they'll kill you!" Elizabeth stated.  
"Not if i can help it. I'm not the only thing Drake's after, he also want the bearings to the Isle de Muerta and he wont kill me till he's got 'em"  
"So...so, we're going after them?" Elizabeth managed to whisper.  
"First thing in the morning" Jack said, and Elizabeth lay down on the bed, attempting to sleep, but not finding any comfort. She hadn't slept well for the past three years and she didn't expect tonight to be any exception.  
Jack was sitting back against the headboard of the bed, and Elizabeth leaned in next to him, hoping that maybe he would bring some comfort. He put his arm around her, and Elizabeth suddenly felt calmer, and more relaxed, and dozed off into a light sleep. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"'Lizabeth, love," Jack whispered, "Come on, it's time to go."  
Elizabeth's eyes snapped open to see Jack's kohl-smudged face looking down on hers. She sat up, and looked around. Outside it was still dark, but she could see a faint glow starting to appear.  
"I've found us a small ship to commandeer," Jack informed her as they left the inn, "Not a very fast one, but it'll get us to our destination."  
"And where is that?" Elizabeth asked.  
"This little island not too many folks know about." Jack said, they were at the docks now, "It's where Drake always goes, and keeps all his treasure there. It'll take a few days to get there, but there's a place to stop on the way."  
Jack stopped in front of a rather small shabby boat, and helped Elizabeth step into it, and climbed in himself.  
  
Soon Tortuga was out of sight, and there was nothing but ocean all around them. The ocean was the one thing that could comfort Elizabeth, and keep her calm. She closed her eyes and listened to the sound of the water lapping against the boat, and felt the breeze ruffle her hair.  
'My poor baby girl...' Elizabeth thought, 'I wish I could be there to comfort her.'  
"What are you thinking about?" Jack's voice interrupted her thoughts.  
"Brynn." Said Elizabeth, "I miss her..."  
"We'll get her back, love," Jack said, "Don' you worry 'bout it. No one kidnaps my daughter and gets away with it."  
"Jack, you didn't even know her. You just met her for 10 seconds."  
"She's still my daughter jus' the same," Jack said, taking a glance at his compass.  
"I think she looks like you," Elizabeth told him.  
Jack didn't respond to this, but Elizabeth could have sworn she had seen a slight grin cross his face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jack and Elizabeth sailed through the day, and didn't speak unless Jack was asking Elizabeth to help with the small sails and whatnot. The sun creped across the sky, tanning Elizabeth's skin.  
"We're coming to port, now" Jack told her, and Elizabeth saw, on the horizon, land. The sun was fading fast now, and she saw lights flickering here and there as they drew closer.  
They docked their ship, and Jack steered her through the streets. Elizabeth looked all around her and thought that this place was just as bad as Tortuga. Drunken men and wenches littered the streets and everywhere she looked seemed to be a pub.  
She followed Jack into a small building with a sign reading 'The Treasure Cove'. It was a small pub and inn. Jack payed for one nights stay, and they went up to the bedroom. It was small and dingy, but it was at least better then her room in Tortuga.  
"I'm going back downstairs, love," Jack said, "Some one might have some information regarding our business."  
Elizabeth just nodded. "You know, love, you look like you could use a little rum," Jack told her, "It will really help you calm down."  
Elizabeth glanced at him, and sighed, following him back downstairs, having no intentions of drinking any alcohol in any form. She remembered only to well what happened the last time she drank too much.  
The Pub was crowded and noisy, men brawling in the corners and women trying to find a client for the evening.  
Jack went up to the counter, and ordered two drinks, and handed Elizabeth a glass of rum, which she took unwillingly, but didn't drink. Jack was talking to the bartender but Elizabeth wasn't listening, until she heard Jack saying her name.  
"'Lizabeth, Tom 'ere says they saw Drake's ship, the Nightmare, sailing by here this mornin', we're not far behind."  
Elizabeth nodded to show him she was listening, and took a sip of rum before she realized what she was doing. She winced as she swallowed it, and set her glass firmly on the counter.  
"Why would these women choose this occupation?" Elizabeth wondered aloud, looking at all the scantily clad girls in the room.  
"Only way for 'em to make a livin' i guess," Jack said, "Looks like you got yourself a couple o' clients, 'Lizabeth," Jack said with a smirk, as Elizabeth noticed 2 very gruff looking men eyeing her.  
She quickly turned around, blocking her face with her hand. "Jack!" she whispered urgently, "Are they still looking?"  
"Oh, yes," he answered, trying hard not to laugh at Elizabeth.  
"Well, make them go away!" she hissed at him, and chanced another look. "Oh no, they're coming over! Jack, do something!"  
Jack quickly turned Elizabeth around, and pulled her into a deep kiss. Elizabeth lost herself for a moment, letting herself fall into the kiss, but then, coming to her senses, she pulled away.  
"Jack! What are you doing?" she hisses to him. His arms were still around her, and he nodded in the direction of the 2 men, who were now looking slightly disappointed that Elizabeth was taken. But seeing she stopped the kiss, they were still eyeing her intently.  
"Jus' play along, love," jack told her, "If you want 'em to leave you alone..."  
Elizabeth thought for a moment, and sighed, and leaned in and her lips met Jack's. He kissed her passionately, and she found herself kissing him intently back. After what must have been a minute, Elizabeth opened her eyes to find that the 2 men had gone.  
She broke away from Jack, "They're gone," she said. Jack's position had not changed. His arms were still wrapped around her tightly, and their bodies were pressing against each other's.  
"They may come back," Jack said hopefully, "Just' to be sure..." and he leaned in again. Elizabeth didn't pull back at first, but suddenly stepped away.  
"They're gone," she repeated. And with that, she went up to the room.  
But Jack wasn't about to give up that easily. He took one last sip of rum before following Elizabeth up the stairs.  
  
Comments? Suggestions? Tell me! Please review, they make me happy! 


End file.
